


Tu perteneces junto a mi

by softiehuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kind of humor?, LGBT, M/M, Oblivious, POV Merlin (Merlin), Song fic, Teenage Dorks, aun no termino la serie pero ya me hice spoiler de todo, female oc - Freeform, necesito escribir sobre estos dos, nerd/jock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Merlín es el mejor amigo nerd de Arthur, el capitán del equipo de fútbol Americano, y como buen cliché, está perdidamente enamorado de él.





	Tu perteneces junto a mi

**Author's Note:**

> ¡este es mi primer fic en Ao3! ojalá les guste ^^. La historia es un cliché de clichés, y esta inspirada en "You Belong with me" de Taylor Swift

Merlín conocía a Arturo desde que eran niños vivían uno al lado del otro y sus habitaciones tenían ventanas contiguas, es decir, podían ver la habitación del otro. 

Ellos dos conocían todo del otro, o al menos, eso creía Merlín que Arturo creía. Arturo desconoce que Merlín llevaba años enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero lastimosamente era solo eso, su mejor amigo. Su corazón dolía cuando recordaba eso, que jamás serian nada. Solo eran novios en las fantasías de Merlín.

Aquella tarde en la que el pelinegro hacia su tarea, al levantar la mirada vio hablar a su mejor amigo por su celular, _parece una pelea_, pensó merlín, _seguro es Jessica._ Se mordió el labio. Jessica es la novia de Arturo, la capitana de las porristas, era alta y delgada, el cabello castaño liso, su cara fina llenas de pecas que la hacía destacar más. Era preciosa. Incluso un nerd homosexual sin vida social -Merlín- podía verlo. Y claro, cada vez que la veía con Arturo se llenaba de inseguridades, miedos y celos. Merlín jamás sería suficiente para un chico como Arturo, el cual parece brillar por sí solo.

Antes de que continuara con sus pensamientos, vio como Arturo lanzaba su teléfono celular a la cama y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, frustrado. Merlín le envió un rápido y conciso mensaje.

**¿jessica?**

**20:30**

Vio a Arturo tomar nuevamente el aparato, con una expresión cansada la cual rápidamente desaparecía por una más feliz, más aliviada.

**Sí**

**20:31**

**Lo de siempre**

**20:31**

**Ya sabes**

**20:31**

Arturo volteó a la ventana sonriéndole y Merlín le devolvió el gesto, para luego volver a fijar su mirada en su propio teléfono.

**¿estás bien?**

**20:32**

Le miró, el rubio también levantó la mirada, y le dio una sonrisa ladeada, encogiéndose de hombros, luego volvió a enviarle un mensaje.

**Harto del drama**

**20:33**

**pero tu eres el rey del drama, oh señor arturo pendragon**

**20:33**

**Eres un imbecil Merrrrrlin**

**20:34**

Ambos rieron, luego Arturo se despidió con un movimiento de mano y cerró sus cortinas, Merlín se tiró a su cama tapándose los ojos, recordando las brillantes sonrisas de Arturo. Suspiró. Volvió a su celular tenía un mensaje de Gwaine, no lo abrió, en cambio siguió viendo el techo, preguntándose qué había hecho una chica tan superficial para salir con un chico tan amable como Arturo. Es decir, claro que tenía sus defectos, Merlín los conocía, quizás, demasiado bien. El rubio tenía un ego enorme, siempre había una frase para recordarles aquello, de hecho, Merlín no recuerda cuando comenzaron a llevarse bien. Los primeros años que se habían conocido se llevan horrible, no se soportaban, el pelinegro creía que el más alto (solo por aquella época) era un engreído, hijo de papi, con una gran bocota y que no podía ver más allá de su trasero.

Merlín se levantó y se miró en el espejo, él no era una chica linda, eso era claro, él era un chico tímido, tocó sus grandes orejas y frunció un poco el ceño. Él no tenía cómo competir con una chica del calibre de Jessica, suspiró derrotado, y se quitó los lentes que usaba en casa, se frotó los ojos. Era mejor que fuera a dormir.

El pelinegro cerró su cortina y se cambió de ropa, se lavó los dientes y se metió bajo las sábanas y revisó su móvil por última vez, tenía mensajes nuevos de Arturo.

**Me gustan tus orejas**

**20:58**

**PD: Pelee con Jessica por una broma que dije**

**20: 58**

Merlín sintió calor en sus orejas, como en sus mejillas ¿cómo se respondía a aquello? ¿dónde está el _no homo?_ ¿eso significaba que era _si homo?_

Hecho un manojo de nervios dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y se fue a dormir con su corazón a cien. Aún no sabe cómo logró dormirse.

**PD2: Ella no entiende mi humor como tu**

**22: 11**

Merlín jamás vio este mensaje.

*

Mientras el moreno esperaba a Gwen para ir a la escuela, vio de reojo como alguien se paraba a su lado. Ese alguien le sonrió, por supuesto que era Arturo, sonriéndole de una forma que cegaría al propio sol. Aunque, más bien, Arturo podría ser el sol en sí.

"¿Esperando por mí?" _y ahí es cuando la magia se va_, piensa Merlín divertido.

"Te encantaría" le sonríe con suficiencia.

Ambos se sostienen la mirada desafiante unos segundos, y ríen ligeramente, siempre es así.

"Merlín" le llama, y este le mira, Arturo parece más tímido de repente -algo extraño en él- mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja, esa que le regaló Merlín en su cumpleaños y no se ha sacado desde entonces. 

Merlín hace un sonido para que continúe "hay un partido el viernes, a las ocho ¿irás?" 

"¿me he perdido algún partido tuyo?" Arturo ríe y niega "no" dice el moreno por el otro "además es divertido restregarte en la cara cuando pierden"

Arturo iba a decir algo, pero una bocina los distrajo. Era Morgana, Gwen y... Jessica, Merlín no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y el rubio rió un poco al ver su rostro, lo miró con una expresión de disculpa y se subió al lado de su novia. Tanto Gwen como Morgana le miraron con un rostro similar, a ellas tampoco les agradaba Jessica... en realidad, a nadie le agradaba Jessica. Cuando Merlín iba a decirle a Arturo que lo vería en la escuela Jessica besó a su amigo y Merlín sintió su corazón estrujarse, no notó las miradas de lástima y rabia en las caras de Gwen y Morgana, Gwen rápidamente prendió el auto dispuesta a irse para alejar el dolor de su amigo. 

Él les vio irse, justo después apareció el autobús. No pudo sacarse el dolor de su corazón en todo él día, a pesar de los intentos de Lancelot, Gwaine, Morgana y Gwen. Agradecia tener tan buenos amigos.

*

El viernes llegó, y por supuesto que Merlín iba a ponerse la camiseta con el número de Arturo, al menos para que ese imbécil se de cuenta que le quiere y, gracias al poder del amor, se coman las bocas.

Y también era obvio que se sentaría cerca de la cancha para ver mejor el desempeño del equipo (mentira, para ver cómo luce Arturo sin aliento desde más cerca y tener algo con lo que fantasear)

Y también era obvio que Jessica estaba ahí animando como la capitana de las porristas.

*

Ganaron. Los Caballeros de Camelot les ganaron a los Guerreros de Cenred, La entrenadora Morgouse estaba furiosa, Merlín sonrió divertido, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio a la porrista coqueteando con uno de los chicos del equipo, y también vio a Arturo acercarse enojado. Los vio discutir acaloradamente, y se fue con el rostro lleno de ira. Supuso que terminaron, Merlín no quiso pensarlo mucho puesto que se sentiría feliz de que por fin su amigo la haya dejado. Iba a seguirlo, su mejor amigo le necesitaba, pero el resto de sus amigos le detuvieron y le dijeron que era mejor dejarlo procesar todo.

Sin que sus amigos vean le manda un mensaje a Arturo.

**¿quieres hacer un maratón de Sharknado?**

**19:25**

No esperó la respuesta instantánea.

**Te veo a las ocho**

**19:25**

*

Cuando se vieron Arturo ya no se veía tan furioso, de hecho, ni siquiera se veía enojado, Merlín no quiso presionarlo, fue el otro chico quien le contó, sin la necesidad de que se le preguntará.

"Estaba enojado por que coqueteó con alguien frente a mi" Merlín asintió.

"Todos lo estaríamos"

"Pero ella siempre ha coqueteado con un montón de gente, ¿sabes? a mi espalda" Merlín le miró confundido _¿Y eso no te molesta? _"no, no me molesta" Se miraron en silencio "Cuando terminamos con Gwen me dijo que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más" el moreno asintió de nuevo, estuvo ahí para consolar a Arturo "Pero también me dijo que mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona" Merlín no sabía eso.

"¿A Jessica?" 

"En ese momento creí que si, Jessica es hermosa, pero no es a la persona que Gwen se refería" Arturo le miró, con una expresión que no supo descifrar. 

"¿Quién es esa persona?" Se aventuró a preguntar, queriendo saber con quien sería feliz Arturo esta vez.

Arturo sonrió de forma misteriosa "Era tan obvio que ni siquiera pensé en esa persona" Guardaron silencio "Vamos, pon las películas, quiero reirme un rato"

"Espera, ¿no me dirás quién es?"

"Nope"

"Soy tu mejor amigo"

"Por eso"

"Eres un _imbécil_"

"El mejor"

*

Era sábado por la noche, y Merlín repasaba para una prueba de Historia que tendría el Martes. Su móvil sonó, miró el número, Arturo. Miró la ventana ahí estaba, con traje. _El baile,_ lo había olvidado. Contestó.

"¿Qué haces vestido como si fueras vagabundo?"

"Olvide el baile"

"Por supuesto que lo harías Merlín" guardó silencio "¿irás?

"No lo sé, tengo que estudiar"

"Morgana y Gwen te matarán si no vas"

"Probablemente"

Arturo rió, Merlín pensó que era maravilloso oírlo reírse así de cerca.

"Ojala vayas" Arturo cortó y se fue.

Merlín le vio marchar y mordió sus labios, volteó a una pared donde tenía algunas fotos de ellos dos juntos. Pensó en Gwaine y Lancelot, y en las muchas veces que le habían dicho que le dijera a Arturo como se siente. Merlín sabe que Arturo tiene una persona especial ya. Pero simplemente sus sentimientos parecen estar desbordando en ese instante.

*

Llegó al baile solo y tarde, tomó un autobús.

Merlín llevaba un traje negro junto a una chaquetilla celeste al igual que su corbata y jugaba con sus manos ansioso.

Divisó a sus amigos de lejos, Arturo estaba con ellos riendo de algo cuando volteó a verle, se quedó embobado y no sabía bien por qué. Sus amigos voltearon a ver también y sonrieron, empujando al rubio para que se acerque a más a Merlín mientras este se acerque

Ambos se detuvieron una vez estuvieron frente a frente sonrieron tímidos, y Arturo fue el primero en hablar.

"Te ves bien, Merlín"

"Tu igual, Arturo" _Te ves tan encantador que podría morir aquí mismo._

Estaban tan centrados en su mundo que no vieron como sus amigos golpeaban sus caras con exasperación.

Arturo abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces antes de realmente hablar "tu- eh- quieres-... ¿quieres bailar?" dijo casi como si se quedará sin aire.

Merlín solo asintió, puesto que no podía gritarle que sí, ni simplemente comerle la boca.

Ambos fueron a la pista y bailaron solo unos minutos antes de sentirse tontos, reír e irse a conversar a la mesa de los aperitivos. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero más pronto que tarde apareció Jessica con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación, jugaba con su pelo a la vez que se colgaba del brazo de Arturo.

"Que bien te ves" ronroneo en su oído "¿por qué no vamos a bailar?"

La expresión de Merlín se descompuso. Arturo lo vio, tomó aire y alejó suavemente a la chica, pero siempre mirando a Merlín y sonriéndole.

"Lo siento" le dijo a la muchacha "ya estoy aquí con mi cita" le estiró la mano al moreno, con los ojos brillantes. Merlín se quedó sin aliento, miró la mano incrédulo, volvió los ojos a los del rubio preguntándole, con estos mismos, si era una broma. Arturo negó, y Merlín lentamente le tomó la mano.

La chica había quedado en segundo plano, y ellos se alejaron de ella escuchándola maldecir y gruñir humillada, aunque nadie la humilló. Sus amigos los veían y vitoreaban, algunos solo los miraban como diciendo _Ya era la maldita hora._

Y puede que lo fuera, Merlín y Arturo se miraban con amor y devoción. Como si el otro fuera el ser más hermoso del universo, y para ellos, lo era. En ningún momento soltaron sus manos, Merlín -con las mejillas arremolinadas- entrelazo sus dedos y el rubio le dió un ligero apretón. Bailaron otra canción, pero ya no como amigos. Juntaron sus frentes, y nuevamente Merlín tomó la delantera y besó a Arturo, este apretó un poco más su agarre en la cintura del más delgado y el pelinegro apretó el hombro del rubio.

Fue un beso suave, lento, tierno, lleno de sentimientos guardados hace años, incluso sentimientos que hace un par de días no sabían que estaban allí. Y, aun así, ahí estaban, riendo de lo lentos que eran, todos lo habían visto, incluso Jessica. Arturo y Merlín eran los únicos idiotas que no se habían dado cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Supongo que esto nos hace novios" Dice Arturo.

"No lo sé" Merlín le responde juguetón.

"¿Quieres que ellos nos maten?" dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos que no despegaban los ojos de ellos.

"No"

"Entonces somos novios"

"¿No importa lo que yo piense?"

Arturo detuvo el baile un momento y le miró serio "¿De verdad no quieres?"

Merlín rodó los ojos y le beso los labios, no eran suaves como había imaginado, de hecho estaban secos, luego haría algo al respecto "Claro que quiero, _imbécil_"

"No puedes decirle _imbécil_ a tu novio" 

"Sí puedo"

"No"

"Sí"

Arturo rodó los ojos "¿Me dices por que me gustas?"

Merlín sonrió "Por qué somos dos lados de la misma moneda"

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura! ^^ creo que faltan fics de esta pareja en español y ojalá se animen a escribir ustedes también! siéntanse libres de escribir un comentario o dejar un kudo!


End file.
